Hair Today Different Tommorow
by Anne T.M
Summary: This is part two of the series that began with "A Very Happy Birthday." Just a little playful evening as they wait out the year.


Disclaimer: I make no profit from this but it is a lot of fun.

Synopsis: Kathryn is still getting ready when Chakotay arrives to pick her up for another of Neelix's famous parties. She is having trouble fixing her hair and Chakotay tries to help her.

__

A special thank you to Sue, who edits my work. She helps me not look stupid! And also to Tammy who hosts all my stories. I couldn't do it without you both!

Hair Today but Different Tomorrow

By Anne T.M.

"Kathryn, hurry up. We are going to be late."

"We're always late, Chakotay."

"You know what they are going to think if we show up late."

"They think that anyway."

"I know, but for some reason it bothers me more now that they think that we are, when I know we are not!"  


She stuck her head out of her bedroom door. Her left hand was deftly holding part of her hair while her right hand held a brush. She watched for a moment as he paced back and forth across her carpet. He looked very handsome in his dark brown pants and white shirt. The last thing that crossed her mind before she returned to her struggle with her hair was that it was a shame that they weren't, because he looked down right delicious tonight. "Why do you let it bother you. You never used to. You used be able to laugh about it."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I knew it was going to happen. It used to be just a secret desire and thus easy to control. Now it is only a matter of time before it becomes a reality."

Kathryn couldn't help but smile. She knew he loved her but she still enjoyed hearing how much he wanted her. It wasn't in his words but in his voice. The slight tremble when he sometimes spoke to her. Although she spent most of her days being "the captain", a small hidden part of the woman in her relished the fact that she could affect him in that way. "Agh!"

Chakotay turned on his heels and stomped into her room. "What are you doing?", he demanded.

He found her fiddling with her hair and a clip. He watched as she tried to secure the loose strands. It was all in vain. Every time she had her hair just right she would try to close the hair ornament and scores of auburn locks would fall to her face! "Damn!"

He moved behind her and took the brush from her hand. "Why don't you just leave it down? It looks much better that way." He began to slowly drag the brush through her hair. She closed her eyes as he pulled all the hair from her face to the back of her head. When the stroke was completed her hair fell perfectly into place on the side of her head just above her shoulder. "See, it looks perfect."

She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. It did look great but it would never stay that way. Besides, that wasn't the Captain in the mirror, it was someone else. Someone she did not let many people see. Someone she had just begun to let Chakotay see. 

Chakotay had watched the emotions play across her face. He didn't know what she was thinking but he knew that he wanted to continue what he was doing. So he picked up the brush and began to move it through her hair. He watched her eyes cloud over as he continued.

In the mirror she saw the smoke in his eyes. "Chakotay, this is not a good idea."

Without missing a stroke he answered her. "I am not breaking any of the rules we established."

"Technically, no. Spiritually, yes."

Each time he passed the brush through her hair he would use his other hand to smooth it down. He knew what he was doing to her and he loved it. It was heady to know that he could affect her so easily. "Well Kathryn, I am a deeply spiritual man."

Kathryn allowed herself thirty more seconds. Any longer than that and she would have pushed him down on the bed and taken him right there and then. She reached over and grabbed the clip and handed it to him while she took the brush . "Would you help me please?" 

Kathryn brushed the front of her hair to the back of her head and held it there for Chakotay to fasten with the barrette. "You know this would be a lot easier if you never cut your hair." Chakotay was struggling to close the fastener without having her hair fall out.

Kathryn made a disgusted sound. "You're a fine one to talk about hair!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Look at yours!"

"What? Damn this thing! Are you sure this will work?"

"I mean take a look at your hair." He dropped his hands and leaned closer to the mirror. As he moved in for a better look the full length of his body pressed seductively against her back.

He ran his hand across the slick top of his head. "What?"

"When did it become so…BLACK?"

"It was always black, Kathryn. You must have me mistaken with someone else you love."

"No, I don't and it wasn't always THIS black. You used to have wonderful strands of gray running through it."

"Oh, that well…" He stopped when she once again handed him the hair clip.

"And when did you decide that it looked good slicked back and covered in lacquer?"

"Kathryn!" As he grunted out her name he finally was able to close the clasp on the pearl hair ornament.

She heard the barrette snap and turned to face him. "It's just that I miss the short, graying hair. It made you look distinguished yet dangerous."

He placed both hands against her dresser. "Dangerous?"

Kathryn had no doubt in her mind that he was indeed dangerous. Especially dangerous considering that he now had her pinned against her dresser with no avenue of escape. "And handsome."

He took one step closer and his thighs brushed hers. "But I am not handsome with longer black hair?"

She sighed. "You're still handsome but I like your hair short better. I always had to suppress the urge to run my hands through it to see how it felt."

"Then you understand what I mean. That's the same reason that I like your hair long." He reached up and grabbed a piece of her hair between his thumb and two fingers. He rubbed his fingers together gently feeling her silky hair slide through them as he did. "I must have had a million fantasies concerning your hair." He continued to stroke the silken strands.

Kathryn was getting nervous. She felt her resistance weakening. "Chakotay, remember our agreement."

He moved even closer. She could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke. "I would like to make a new deal. You let your hair grow and I'll cut my hair short and on my birthday we can both indulge ourselves."

"It won't grow much in three months."

He leaned over and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. "I know. But it's a start. Do we have a deal?"

"Will you let it return to its natural color, after all you are turning fifty."

"I must be the only man in the universe who is actually looking forward to turning fifty! And yes I will, just for you. Should we seal the deal with a …"

"Chakotay!"

"…a hug. I believe according to our agreement hugs are allowed in private." He wrapped his arms around her and with a gentle tug he pulled her to him. He held her still as his chin rested on her head. When she didn't protest he allowed his hand to slowly roam up and down her back. He could feel her nipples tighten as his movements caused her to rub against him. Chakotay cupped her rear cheeks in his hands and pulled her against him so she could feel his need. In sounds that were closer to a growl than words he said, "Make no mistake that I want you badly and when the time comes you will know pleasure like you have never known in your life." They remained still each relishing the signs of the other's arousal. When he gained a modicum of control he pulled back. "We better go. We're late." Before she could move away he leaned in and kissed her forehead and whispered, "It's going to be very good." She took a deep breath in an attempt to slow her heart and keep her knees from buckling. When she was ready they headed out of her bedroom toward the door.

They left her quarters. Each kept their distance from the other. Neither wanted to tempt fate any more than they already had. When they were five meters from their destination two strands of hair escaped from the barrette and fell toward her face. She pushed them behind her ears. "Damn, they're going to think that we were. You know."

"They already think that," Chakotay reminded her.

"I know, but for some reason it bothers me more now that they think that we are when I know we are not!"

The end

A sequel to this story will be entered in The Simple Math Test Contest called "Over The Hill."


End file.
